


changing it

by sparkwhorunswithwolves



Series: not!fics and other bits and pieces [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Not Fic, Time Travel, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkwhorunswithwolves/pseuds/sparkwhorunswithwolves
Summary: Allison and Stiles time travel back to the night when Peter killed Laura. It goes better than expected.





	changing it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @ sparkwhorunswithwolves

Allison and Stiles go back to the night Peter killed Laura. But Stiles isn’t going to get Scott bitten without full disclosure and well, Scott didn’t believe in werewolves when he was one in the beginning so he probably wouldn’t believe Stiles anyways, and he can’t risk anyone else getting turned, so Stiles chooses to get bitten.

Allison first thinks something’s different when they don’t hit Scott with the car. But Laura’s still dead, and Scott doesn’t offer her a pen, and Stiles keeps looking at her like he wants to cry or kill something. (She isn’t wrong about either.)

So long story short, they talk and decide to fuck over Kate, Gerard and everyone else who hurt their pack.

(And I’m torn between killing Peter or not because on one hand I love Stiles/Allison/Peter murder trio too much, but on the other Stiles would have to be the one that kills Peter, both because Allison’s an Argent and that’s just… no, and because Stiles and Derek need an Alpha, but Peter killed Laura and Beacon Hills is still Hale territory and Allison is Stiles’ pack.)

So Stiles basically takes Scott’s place in season 1, but with less Scott being willing to risk everything to be with Allison and more “Okay, I’m like 78% sure your dad wouldn’t shoot me on sight.” and calculated risks while they try to find enough dirt on Kate, Gerard, and company to get them arrested.

Stiles takes to being a werewolf surprisingly well and is mostly completely able to control the shift. They spend his first full moon in the train depot,watching movies, and not, you know, getting fucking shot.

Stiles would have no reason to go back into the preserve to look for whatever he lost, and they decide to keep Derek out of it as much as possible. Which totally doesn’t work because they find him a week later on the side of a road after Kate shot him. Allison gets the right kind of wolfsbane in a way that no one notices while Stiles drives him either to his house or the train depot.  
And here’s where the issue with Peter comes in, because if it isn’t just post season 4 I don’t think Stiles would necessarily want to kill him, but I also don’t know how they would get a Derek who just lost his sister to not kill the guy who killed her.

Of course we still get awkward family dinners at the Argents, except they don’t know that Stiles is a werewolf, so Stiles doesn’t have to fear being killed. Mostly. Victoria is still terrifying. But it goes surprisingly well otherwise. Chris and Victoria like him, he’s the Sheriff’s kid, knows how to shoot a gun, loyal to Allison, etc.

So something like Night school happens, except Stiles fought the nogitsune so he doesn’t react as strongly to Peter trying to Alpha him into killing Allison. But Peter still attacks and they fight him off.

They tell the police/the Argents a very heavily edited version of what happened, and the Argents think that Allison and Stiles would make a good hunter duo.

Cue Argent Clan Initiation Kidnapping.

Because of Tradition, Allison and Stiles are being taken to two different locations, and while Chris, who still doesn’t want Allison anywhere near the family business, is the one to initiate Allison in an abandoned apartment building (yes, that one), Stiles has been knocked out and wakes up tied to a chair in the Hale basement, with no other than, you guessed it, Kate Fucking Argent. So, of course he’s concerned, after certain comments she made when he was over at Allison’s, and she was coming at him with a knife. He doesn’t fully remember how he got out of the rope or how he stabbed her. It was very traumatic.

Meanwhile Allison looks appropriately horrified and sad while the other Argents pretend they had nothing to do with any of this.


End file.
